Sweetie's Diary
by StoryVentures
Summary: Sweetie Belle gets a diary for her birthday. at first, it seems like a perfectly normal diary. as the days go on, however, she begins to realize that this diary is anything but normal...


_Dear diary,_

 _Hello!_ _T_ _oday's my birthday, and Rarity bought you for me to write in as a gift! This is my first entry! I hope to write you soon,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _H_ _i again! Guess what? I finally got my cutie mark! My b_ _e_ _st friends got their cutie marks too! They're the same as mine! We got them because we helped Diamond Tiara see the light of her cutie mark! Isn't it just magical? I think it is! Well, see you soon,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _Dear Diar_ _y_ _,_

 _Hiya! Today my best friends and I went to the local Ponymark to see Pony Pan! It was AMAZING! Pan was like WOOSH, and then Hook was like SWOOSH! It was MAGICAL! Rarity's calling me, I gotta go!_

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _De_ _a_ _r Diary,_

 _Today I went to the Canterlot Singing Competition with Rarity! I even got to sing and everything! Everypony loved me! I wasn't in the competition though, so they gave me a candy bar as a prize. Applebloom and Scootaloo watched me through a magic screen from Ponyville. They said I was awesome. Well, see you later,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _Dea_ _r_ _Diary,_

 _School started again. It was just the usual disclosur_ _e_ _documents, nothing special. When I got home, I started to hear a tiny voice in my head. It was whispering something, but I couldn't tell what. I told Rarity, but she told me it was just the wind. See you soon,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _| Can'T G3T 0uT_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today i decided to re-read my earlier entries. Some of the letters that I wrote are now red, and there's this message saying "i can't get out". I don't know what's_ _h_ _appening. I told Rarity, but she didn't see anything. Only my journal entries. I'll ask Twilight about it tomorrow. The voices are gone now, too. But i have to go. Write you later,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I asked Twilight about you today. She didn't see anything either. At first, she thought she saw a few red letters, but… then they disappeared, leaving her conf_ _u_ _sed and anxious. As soon as Spike saw you, however, he screamed and ra_ _n_ _upstairs. I think he saw more than i do. See you later,_

 _Sweetie Belle._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The voices are back. My Celestia, they're back. They are comin_ _g_ _, they are hungry, they are coming, they are hungry… over and over again. I tried to tell rarity about it, but when i got in the room, the voices screamed awful hellish sc_ _r_ _eams and i had to run back upstairs so they would go back to the whispers. Hope to figure you out later,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _ShE Is FooLiSH-WiLL nOt SuccEEd-WilL FAiL-_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm seeing shadows now. Ever_ _y_ _where i go, everything i do, they're always there, lurking in the corner of my eye. They wink at me like they're waiting for me to close my eyes and then take me away. I don't blink anymore. I can't. I'm too scared that I'll blink and then be in some awful dimension of voices and shadows and fire. I don't want to_

* * *

 _DEAR_ _C_ _ELESTIA THE SCREAMS WON'T STOP WHY WON'T THEY STOP I WANT THEM TO STOP THEY WON'T STOP THE SCREAMS_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm s_ _o_ _rry i did that. The screams came back. They're gone now, though. I don't sleep anymore. When i last slept, i had an awful nightmare. I was in the middle of a burning Ponyville. Everyone was screaming at me: "why? Why won't you save the_ _m_ _? Why do you let them die?" over and over again. Everything was collapsing around as everyone screamed at me to save them. I woke up shrieking. Rarity came in and calmed me down. I told her about the nightmare. She said she'd take me to Twilight's tomorrow. See you later,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _WHY WON'T SHE LISTEN TO ME I WANT HER_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Rarity took me to Twil_ _i_ _ght today. Twilight looked in every book about dreams, curses, and the supernatural she could find, but nothing came even close to what I'm going through. She promised me she'd find me a way out of this, even if she had to kill somepony. She sounded angry when she said that. A few minutes later, the screams came back. Rarity and Twilight both tried their best to help me, but the closer they came, the louder the screams got. Spike stopped them told them to get away so the screams would stop. I have to go now._

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _TheY'rE ONly bUyiNg HEr tIMe_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Twilight wrote the princes about what's happe_ _n_ _ing to me today. She said the Princess would know. I've been taken out of school so Twilight can help me as much as possible. The voices have been whispering about me. Saying they know how to fix this. Make it end. Twilight told me not to listen to them, but the screams are only gettin_ _g_ _worse. I'm so tired of this, i want it to end…_

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _ShE IS WaiTInG FOr mE_

* * *

 _AHHHH PLEASE STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING I JUST WANT IT TO STOP I WANT THE SHRIEKING TO STOP PLEASE WHY WON'T IT STOP WHY WON'T THE SHRIEKING STOP_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Princess Luna came today. Said Celestia thought she would be better at solving this. She, too, told me not to listen to the voices, but i'm so tired… Luna asked to see you today. I gave you to her. She told me she'd help to get me out of this as fast as possible when she gave you back to me. I don't know how she will._

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Luna told me she had a way to help me. She gave me an enchanted Dreamcatcher to help me sleep again. Told me it would keep the nightmares away. It sort-of worked, i guess…? While i didn't have any nightmares, i could still feel the shadows curling around me in my sleep. It chills me to the bone even now. See you later,_

 _Sweetie Belle._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Applebloom and Scootaloo and Cheerilee came to check on me today. They said they were worried about me. Cheerilee gave me a book to read about the moon. Applebloom and Scootaloo said they missed me coming on Crusades with them. That it just wasn't the same. I don't know if I'll ever come back to them._

 _Sweetie Belle_

* * *

 _I'm going. I'm going to follow the voices. I'm doing it tonight. I can't take the screaming anymore. I can't take the nightmares. I can't take the shadows threatening to take me every second of the day. So I'm going to where the voices want me to go. See you (hopefully) when i get there,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _FInaLlY_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Rarity and Luna and Twilight got me out the Everfree Forest last night. Rarity was sobbing. Twilight was comforting her. Luna was comforting me. I would say i feel awful for doing that to Rarity, but i don't. The only thing i feel now is the constant exhaustion from not sleeping. I'm so numb and tired i don't feel like me anymore. There's only so much i can take before i have to go._

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _WHY WON'T THEY LET HER GO SHE IS DOOMED SHE WILL BE MINE SHE MUST BE MINE_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _They tied me to my bed today. I kept trying to go where the voices wanted me to. Luna said it was for me. Said it was for the best. Said she would help me. I don't believe her. She's done nothing but keep me from going since she first came here. I want to go._

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _ShE WILL bE MInE LUNA I SwEAr SHE WILL BE MINE_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Luna gave me a stronger dreamcatcher today. I didn't have any nightmares last night as a result. It feels kind of good to be able to sleep at night again. But I'm still so numb and tired now… i have a feeling sleep won't help. The voices said they'd help. Told me they'd free me tonight. I hope they help me. I want to end this. I want to follow them. I want to go._

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _YES_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm taking you with me. The voices urge me to go before everypony else finds me. But i can't without you. See you soon,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _SHE IS GOING TO BE MINE_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm finally here. I'm finally at the place they wanted me to go. There's a black door here. It's just big enough for me walk through. I hope to see you on the other side,_

 _Sweetie Belle_

 _GO THROUGH THE DOOR_

* * *

Sweetie Belle closed her diary and put it in her saddlebags. The voices were louder now. They were louder than before. They were panicked. She hurried to the door and was about to touch the knob, when...

"Sweetie Belle, STOP!" it was Luna's voice. Sweetie froze. Turned around. Rarity and Twilight were there too.

"Sweetie Belle, please… don't. I need my sister…" Rarity was on the verge of tears. Twilight was worried.

"I have to. I can't stop now. I want to stop it. I want it to end. I have to end it." Sweetie's words were broken.

"Please…" Twilight reached a hoof carefully out to help Sweetie Belle. Sweetie only turned around, opened the door, and went through.

"NO!" Sweetie heard three simultaneous shouts just before she closed the door.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm here. I'm finally here. The voices are gone. The shrieks are gone. The nightmares are gone. Everything is gone. I'm not in Ponyville anymore. The only thing i can see is endless black and a multitude of shadows. The door is gone now. I got a collar from the shadows. They welcomed me. They love me. They'll help me. I stopped it. It's gone. It's gone forever. I'm finally free._

 _Thank you._

 _SHE IS MINE FINALLY MINE_


End file.
